thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
Titan is Infinity's Darkus Mortem Paladin. Information A rare Bakugan, Titan shows excellent strength and speed. His claws can tear all kinds of materials, even the strongest armour. Titan's claws and wings are always cloaked in a pure-black material. This material gives excellent defence, and is light-weight. Titan's visor works like a super-computer, gathering information on his opponents often. It also works like a Baku-Meter, allowing him to see the battle's progress, Gs of the Bakugan, etc. Personality Showing mercy is not something Titan would do. He could be considered a tyrant. Titan is by far one of the cruelest Bakugan ever, not even caring for his team mates. He would kill anyone that stands in his way. No one has ever gained sympathy or mercy from him so far. History Notable Quotes *"I leave no traces. I kill them, then burn them, then stomp on their ashes until there's nothing left." *"Friends? Who needs them? Solditude and darkness are all the "friends" I need." 'Ability Cards' *'Dawn Cloak: '''The opponent's next five abilities are automatically nullified, no matter the circumstances. This ability cannot be counterd or escaped in any way. *'Overlord Of Demons:' Doubles Titan's Gs, then subtracts Gs from the opponent equal to Titan's Gs. *'Darkus Raze:' Subtracts Gs from each opponent equal to Titan's current Gs. The loss is doubled for non-Darkus Bakugan. *'Ultimate Blood Bath:' Transfers all the Gs of each Support Piece to Titan. The gain is doubled for non-Darkus Support Pieces. The Support Pieces are then taken out of the game. *'Titan Nightmare:' Adds 900 Gs to Titan, and nulifies all abilities played by the opponent, no matter what protection they may have. *'Fusion Destruction:' Opposing Fusion Ability Cards are taken out of the game. If the opponent is not Darkus, the user of this ability may choose 2 opposing normal Ability Cards to take out of the game as well. *'Nox Ninja (Night Ninja): Destroys the Gate Card. No new Gate Cards may be played, and if they somehow are played, they are considered useless. This ability cannot be negated or escaped. *'''Forbidden Demon: Swaps the G-Power between any other Bakugan/Support Piece and Titan, then halves the Gs of that Bakugan/Support Piece. *'Ghastly Paladins:' Splits Titan into four Mortem Paladins, each with double his current Gs. *'Doom Triple:' Triples the effects of Titan's abilities. *'Cursed Chaos Claws:' Skips the opponent's next two turns. *'Deadly Boost:' Triples the effects of Titan's next two abilities. *'Demon Claws:' Subtracts Gs from the opponent equal to Titan's current Gs, then doubles Titan's Gs. *'Titan Triple Boost:' Triples the effects of Titan's next three abilities. *'Clawed Terror:' Triples Titan's current Gs. *'Chaos Claws:' Nulifies all abilities played by the opponent, no matter what protecion they may have, and transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Titan. *'Titan's Curse:' Subtracts 900 Gs from the opponent. Every time the opponent activates an abilitiy, they lose 400 Gs. This ability cannot be countered, escaped, etc. *'Pyrus Paladin:' This ability can go into effect at anytime desired, even before you roll Titan. Titan can change his attribute between Pyrus and Darkus for the rest of the Brawl. This ability cannot be negated or escaped in any way. *'Doom Titan:' Any opposing abilities that prevent Titan from doing something are taken out of the game. This ability can not be countered nor escaped. *'Darkus Wrath:' If the opponent is not Darkus, the user of this ability may choose six opposing abilities to be taken out of the game. This ability can not be countered nor escaped. *'Nightmare Raze:' Sacrifice any number of Gs from Titan. The opponent's Bakugan loses double the amount. If the opponent is not Darkus, the opponent loses triple the amount instead, and this ability cannot be negated nor escaped in any way. *'Cursed Claws:' The opponent loses Gs equal to all the Base Gs of all Bakugan/Support Pieces on the field. *'Fusion Raze:' The opponent can only activate normal abilities. If the opponet has more than 10 normal abilities, the user of this ability may choose three abilities to take out of the game. *'Mortem Excalibur:' Play before the first gate is set. Any opposing abilities that affect other abilities are taken out of the game. This ability cannot be negated nor countered in any way. *'Necromancy Titan:' Triples the effects of Titan's next three abilities. *'Solitude Soldier:' If Titan is the only one of the user of this abilitiy's Bakugan on the field, he gains the opponent's Base Gs. Then, half the opponenet's Gs. *'Necromancer Of Darkness:' Triple's the effects of Titan's abilities, and halves the effect's of the opponent's abilities. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Mortem Paladin Titan:' Any opposing abilities that affect other abilties are taken out of the game. Then transfers 500 Gs from each opponent to Titan. The loss is doubled for non-Darkus Bakugan. This ability can not be countered or escaped in any way. *'Doom Raze:' Subtracts Gs from the opponent equal to Titan's current Gs. *'Hell's Warrior:' Doubles the opponent's Gs, then transfers all the Gs of the opponent to Titan, reducing the opponent to 0 Gs. *'Corrupt Knight:' Reflects all abilities played by the opponent, no matter the circumstances, then subtracts Gs from the opponent equal to Titan's current Gs. *'Oveload:' Titan gains Gs equal to all Gs lost in this round. *'Darkus Knight:' Skips the opponent's next two turns. They cannot do anything during thoses two turns. This ability cannot be negated nor escaped. Trivia *Titan now holds the record for the most Gs in a brawl, with 4,374,000 Gs. **He broke this record in a Brawl with Storm, and he reached 283, 435, 200 Gs. *'Mortem Paladins' are very rare and powerful Bakugan. Their Gs vary between 1000 and 1400. Titan is the first Mortem Paladin to exist. It is unknown if there are more Mortem Paladins. "Mortem" means death in Latin. Gallery DarkusTitan-Dawn Cloak.png|'Titan' using the ability Dawn Cloak DarkusTitanBallForm.png|'Titan''s Ball Form DarkusTitan.png |} Category:Bakugan Category:Darkusinfinity99 Category:Deuteragonists Category:Anti-Heros